Forum:Bachelor Fridge advice
Content below is moved from main and attributed. OrbFu (talk) 10:01, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Norblarchoop Splitter Splitter is by far the most commonly used creature in the game, and with good reason. Free Players: If you play fridge as a free player, you should get a Splitter. Goo dart alone makes it very useful. hitting multiple targets at melee range all the way out to 4 spaces away. Between walk over and Van Damn, Splitter can dodge 3 attacks in a row before it becomes a sitting duck. Combine this with its health and you have a very hard to kill creature. Members: Goo dart and Walk Over are both good moves. With good dagger and walk over, Splitter can use a 42 damage long range attack each turn. Poo mortar is not as good as puke, but Splitter does not get puke, so poo mortar is recommended (poo cannon and poo howitzer are not, as they deal only a small amount more damage and get no additional range, while taking a long time to recharge). Steam Roller, Van Damned and Van damaged can make Splitter hard to kill. Good spear it its most powerful attack, dealing 54 damage. Food sanctuary is a fairly weak move, but it is Splitter's only way to heal itself, so it is worth a mention. Bananarang is highly recommended, as it can kill several things at once from high health. An interesting set popularized in 2010 used Walk Over, Steam Roller and Van Damaged and Bananarang. This set was able to continuously dodge attacks while dealing steady damage, and then finish the opponent of with Bananarang. Fatal attraction gets no respect, as it deals far less damage than bananarang, but it is still quite usable. It can hit any target on the board for 20 damage, and move them within range of your other creatures. Splitter is an excellent creature, no matter what moves you give it, so feel free to experiment. Norblarchoop (talk) 17:15, August 28, 2013 (UTC) these are also my words. * Hornberry looks sweet, despite being easily outclassed. * Give Cluckbucket a try, you might be impressed. * The Brick is the worst creature in the game. If Jagex gave it 5 speed and health it might have a chance. Anonymous The Brick, obtained from Pork Pie, is definitely not a recommended creature. A good substitute would be Porcinator, as it has roughly the same ratio of stats, but on a higher level. Once again, the Brick is not recommended for use. Batterman is not recommended for use. Wlo1234 Recommended moves for Udderchunk Puke is necessary because it has no cooldown, so it can be used all the time. An attack that stuns creatures is good too. Leaden Fist is strongly not recommended, due to its low damage and long cooldown. If you want more damage, IAKO is recommended. However, if you need to stun a lot, Uppercut is better. Vomit is great for messing up the enemy, as its long range help damage the opponent's creatures. Speed Booster is also powerful, and with an Ariiba! Udderchunk will be very fast. Buff-o-matic is extremely useful in healing. Find the four moves you like the best and experiment with it a bit. Recommended moves for The Grey Earl Lob is almost a must. A few walk overs (recommended Walk Over and Freight Train) is also helpful. Poo Motars could deal explosions, which is quite useful. Hurl is another highly recommended move, as it hits far and hits hard. Homing Missile is a good finishing off move. The Don This creature is not recommended to use as it has very low damage, and is extremely slow. Wasif... The Growler If the Growler was on a 4 player team, then it's recommended partners would be Uncatchable/Hog Monnay (for speed, enough Arriba! Can make a Growler the fastest on the board), An OOOooozzzee/The Grey Earl (Lob attacks, 50 damage), and another creature, maybe Splitters. This way, a Growler can KILL Sportici on the first turn - a Growler using Poo! or Swipe can deal a straight 60, and a following OOzzzzee Can finish with 50 - the Ooozzzee Can heal if required. Creatures like Nukas need to be surrounded by two lobbers, 50 each towards the kill, for the Growler is easy to poke before the Arribas! are in action. By which time jumps and walkovers will be ready. Poo! is recommended to predict moves, hitting infront and behind.